


无标题

by layhslie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layhslie/pseuds/layhslie
Summary: 葬礼之后的阿不思Albus after the funeral
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	无标题

为妹妹举行葬礼是我和阿不福思一起做的最后一件事，主要是我在打理，他既不愿意和我交流，也不愿意什么也不做。所以他在葬礼的场地搬动桌椅，把每一个前来帮手的人都训斥了一顿，我只能从那些人的口中打听到阿不福思想为阿利安娜办一个怎样的葬礼，然后根据那个去改动。  
葬礼结束阿不福思就走了，我徒劳地挽留过他，但他头也没有回，一声回应也不肯施舍。我知道我没办法追回他，这段时间以来离开我的人太多了，我对这种失去熟稔得有些麻木。  
回到空荡荡的家，我费尽最后的力气为自己倒了一杯浓浓的糖水，搁在茶几上，然后仰面在沙发上躺下。被阿不福思打破的鼻子还隐约有些疼，血水从鼻腔倒流，但我没有精力管那些了。我太累了。  
不知道昏睡了多久，再回复意识的时候家里所有的一切都没有变化，光线宁静，尘埃在空气里缓慢跳动。我也许只躺了几分钟，几小时，但我起身时头脑发昏手脚无力。噢，那或许已经躺了三天了，看来我对自己的精神力量预估得过高。  
我忍着昏沉挣扎着喝掉了为自己准备的糖水，恢复一点力气，然后出门买菜，顺便买了几只大箱子。  
回来后去厨房准备简单的一顿饭，切肉的那把刀紧紧插在施了保护魔法的套子里，那是为了防止安娜的魔力暴动。我用镂空的果篮来盛洗好的水果，坎德拉用这只篮子装水果，给安娜和我端过来，阿不福思总是用另一个盘子。  
我把果篮和刀子丢开，跑到厨房外的水井边痛哭。我撑在水井的边缘，瞧着里边的英雄阿不思，他被眼泪溅起的涟漪扭曲摇晃。我没有站稳，手臂软了一下差点跌入井中，我呆了一下，但只是靠在井的外壁上，缓慢地滑坐下来。我没有必须活下去的信念，但我连最后这点勇气都是缺乏的。  
这一回发呆没有持续，我不允许，我重新站起来，做完了那顿饭，然后一口一口地将它们吃完，洗盘子，洗刀叉，洗锅，擦桌。  
然后我带上那几只箱子，来整理阿利安娜留下的东西，没有用魔法，我将少女的用品一件件取下来，亲手感受着它们的温度，尘封进箱子里。中途我不得不停下来很多次，一切做完时天已经黑透了。我把箱子搬上阁楼，放在另一只写着"K·D"的箱子上。  
最后，我重新打开自己的房门，开始收拾与盖勒特有关的任何东西，血肉粘连剜心一样疼痛，我奇怪自己胸腔里怎么还能作痛。我几乎把自己的房间搬空了，那些写满词句的书信、玩意被堆进箱子里，在魔法的帮助下，我可以远远地躲开那个异瞳少年的注视。然而我还是瞥见了几样东西：一本互相同步的笔记本，用以分享缥缈的灵感及密语，另一本还在他手上；一只精致坚固的小皮箱，里边收藏了三个我和盖勒特"无与伦比的灵感"，十二颗盖勒特撒娇的录音丸，五张盖勒特的涂鸦，十句来自他的隐秘爱语和各种愚蠢的"恋爱"乱七八糟；一颗时光胶囊，它本该在三十年后充满爱意地弹出来，为此我特意给它施了永久哑火的咒语……  
我最后把这只箱子搬进了地窖，推进最深的地方，它孤零零地待在黑暗中。我不能毁了它们，我说不承认它的存在是一种逃避，或者阿不福思会说我还心存念想，我没有。我应该没有，那让人难以忍受。  
我希望它永远不要再见到阳光。


End file.
